Digital & Magical Romance
by FE Girl 1
Summary: After the battle with Aryuu, things stir with the Digidestined and the ex-Fantasy Crusaders as they return to their normal lives. They experience love, friendship, and romance. TaixOc; MattxOc; OcxSora; IzzyxOc; DavisxOc I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!
1. Tai & Myra's Eternal Love

**Hey there guys! This is a sequel to my "Digital Magic" Saga! I hope you like it and if none of you have read "Digital Magic", I suggest that you read it before you read this! Enjoy.**

**Tai & Myra's Eternal Love**

Myra was waiting in her kitchen in the apartment, waiting for her boyfriend to get here. Knowing Tai, he had to do some business with his friends. Mia was watching television with Renamon and the young teenage girl had missed Pyro since he passed away. Luna, Keiko, and May also missed their animal guardians and they would always talk about the times that they have spent together back when they were alive and when they met them. However, they would cry and that was why they hardly mention about them anymore than they used to have. Ever since then, they have carried on with their normal lives as if it had never happened.

Right now, things have been changed since that day they defeated Aryuu. Tai and Myra have been dating and they have been together for almost 3 months. Matt and Luna were also going out but for only 1 month. Joe and Mimi were still too shy to admit to each other that they liked each other, and Izzy and Keiko were going out since the day Izzy found out that Keiko was Terra. Davis and May soon fell for each other and they were finding ways on telling each other how they felt and Sora began to date Ian, cousin of one of Matt's band members. As for Dawn, she and Cody have been going out for a week, so you could say that everyone was fine and dandy over the past few months.

Tonight was Myra's birthday and Tai was taking her out to somewhere special on that cold November evening on the 13th. Tomorrow was a Saturday and she was going to throw a big party and a sleepover at her place. A selected group of people had to stay since the apartment was not as big as it was for it to have room for about 15 to 20 people! So it was arranged that Tai, Matt, Luna, Sora, Keiko, Davis, Izzy, May, T.K., and Kari could stay over.

There was a knock on the door and Mia said, "That must be Tai now, dear."

Getting up, Myra mumbled, "He is always close on being late…"

She answered the door and smiled as Tai stood in front of her with a dreamy smile on his face.

He said, "Hey."

"Hi," Myra said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Mia called out, "Have fun, you two! Have her back by curfew, Tai!"

Tai grinned. "I will, Mia! Bye!"

Then the two left the building and began their date. They went to a CD store and got a few CDs and then they looked through some movies. Then they went to see "_The Howling_" that also came along with "_The Shining_" since it was Horror Saturday. Myra liked horror movies (only because she can hold on to Tai when there was a scary part) and Tai sort of liked them when he has a passion for action flicks (Don't all men do?). Anyway, they got their popcorn and everything and took their seats before the movie began.

As a werewolf attack was going to happen with the usual suspenseful music Myra was shuffling over to Tai and Tai was grinning, his eyes glued to the movie screen.

He thought, _That's it, Myra. Come closer to me and I shall hold you in my arms like any boyfriend would do for their girlfriends when it comes to seeing horror movies._

Myra got closer to him and he put an arm over her shoulders, keeping her close to him. As soon as the werewolf popped in out of nowhere in the film, everyone, including Myra and minus Tai, screamed and Myra dug her face into his chest, holding him for dear life and trembling like an earthquake has occurred. That got Tai to grin even more as he was happily cheering to himself inside his mind. By the time both movies were done, the two exited the theatre and were heading towards the park. There were only couples there tonight and it was the perfect place for Tai and Myra to be there.

The two sat underneath a sakura tree and they just sat there in silence, thinking back to the battle against Aryuu and when Pyro and the rest of the Elemental Guardians died to save Tokyo. They always remembered them, but they never talk about them because it gets Myra to be sad and that is something that Tai never likes. They then looked up at the night sky and looked up at the stars as they were shining along with the half moon. Crickets were chirping to make their melodic sounds and it was like music.

"Tai?" Myra asked.

"Yeah, Myra? What is it?" Tai asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"How long has it been since we met?"

"A long time. I still remember it like it was yesterday. Why?"

"Just wondering, I mean, this is, I don't know, our 3rd date we have gone out to since we started going out those few months ago."

"I see." Tai put his arm over her shoulders. "Myra, listen, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now and I think that this is now the time for me to tell you what I have been meaning to say."

Myra turned her head to look at him. "What is it, Tai?"

Tai released a sigh. "Myra, look, we will still have a lot of foes to encounter, so we may not be able to spend any time together like this for awhile when those things happen. I never even want anything to happen to you and if anything _**did**_ happen to you, then I would never forgive myself."

"Tai, what exactly are you trying to say to me? Please, I need to know!"

That was when Ta had his eyes right into Myra's. "I'm saying that once we end high school, I want to marry you."

Myra gasped and covered her hand over her mouth, eyes trembling with shock and total surprise. She never expected this to be brought up right this minute. She even tried not to giggle because right now the brunette was red all over the face.

Scratching the back of his head, Tai said, "I know that this is too soon for me to mention it, but I had to just in case if we never get out alive in whatever is going to happen to us."

"Tai…" Myra spoke softly.

"What?"

Then Myra put her hand on Tai's. "I would love to be your wife… That's a promise that I am willing to keep."

"Myra…" Tai held her hand. "Your smile is one of the many things that I love about you."

Myra let out a giggle and at that moment, the two shared a passionate kiss that they have never had before.


	2. Matt & Luna Are So Much Alike

**Matt & Luna Are So Much Alike**

Luna was over at Matt's house and they were watching some movies together. The last movie they were seeing was "_The Notebook_" and it was rolling on the final scene when the two lovers die in the senior home and Luna was in tears, Matt having his arm over her shoulders.

As the credits finally started, Luna said, wiping away her tears, "That was so… sad…"

Matt smiled. "At least they died in each other's arms. They loved each other and that was how it had to end. It was very interesting. You know what it makes me think of when they're together?"

Luna looked up at him. "What?"

Her boyfriend looked down at her. "You and me."

After that he leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips. Luna kissed him back with no hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was not long before they pulled away from their romantic kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes and they were like that for almost 30 seconds.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I love you for who you are. You always understood me and you always lived up to me when I get my angst moments. That's why."

Luna smiled. "Well, that's the same for me, except I do not suffer from angst."

Matt grinned. "Is that right?"

"Yep, so you better believe it!"

Then they kissed again and by the time they pulled away, Matt got up and went into his room, Luna remaining on the couch. She was waiting for him to return and as she waited she saw a photo of Matt and TK as kids with their mother and father. She got up from the couch and walked over to have a closer look at it. As she gazed at Matt she remembered loving the messy blonde hair he used to have besides the hair he has now. She also remembered when she looked after him and TK and she would also never forget the day she met them. It was the time when they met at the beach and they have been friends since then.

Matt walked in the room, saw what Luna was looking at and walked over to her. "That was a year before we got separated. I was devastated when I had to get separated from TK. I wanted to do everything I can to get Mom and Dad to get along again, but I no longer need to do that. I was only like that because I was lonely at that time."

"Matt."

"What?"

"You and I are so much alike."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we both suffered from separation. I was separated from my sister when we were 8 and now we were allowed to live together."

Matt smiled once again. "I'm glad that I met you then."

Luna looked at him. "Me too."

Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"When we get older, I think we should get married and have a child."

Luna's eyes were wide. She never expected this to be brought up and that got her to gasp.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess that's a promise."

"It is."

After that, they kissed and then they went into Matt's room, and shut the door, locking it.


	3. Sorry

**I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story for a while. I lost interest and suffering writer's block. It will be for who knows how long, but if you can give me some ideas, I am sure to get back with the story. I am also going through a lot throughout my life and it is too personal for me to explain besides the fact that I have school and all. Please bear with me through this.**

**Thanks :)**

**Review as well, please.**


End file.
